Candace Flynn and Friends (Thomas and Friends)
Icverano525's Cartoon Characters/Thomas parody. Cast #Thomas - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) #Edward - Ralphie Tennelli (Magic School Bus) #Henry - Lightning McQueen (Cars 2) #Gordon - Ms. Frizzle (Magic School Bus) #James - Skarloey (Thomas the Train) #Percy - Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb) #Toby - Arnold Perlstein (Magic School Bus) #Duck - Stepney (Thomas the Train) #Donald and Douglas - Oliver and Toad (Thomas the Train) #Oliver - Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts) #Diesel - Professor Z (Cars 2) #Bill and Ben - Chris and Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts) #BoCo - Spiderman (Spider-Man) #Daisy - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) #Mavis - Keesha Franklin (Magic School Bus) #Stepney - Ferb Flecther (Phineas and Ferb) #Emily - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) #Bertie - The School Bus (Magic School Bus) #Salty - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) #Harvey - Tow Mater (Cars 2) #Arry and Bert - Mighty Mac (Thomas the Train) #Fergus - Nigel Gearsley (Cars 2) #Skarloey - Thomas (Thomas the Train) #Rheneas - Percy (Thomas the Train) #Sir Handel - Gordon (Thomas the Train) #Peter Sam - Henry (Thomas the Train) #Rusty - Toby (Thomas the Train) #Duncan - James (Thomas the Train) #Duke - Edward (Thomas the Train) #Fearless Freddie - Bowser Jr. (Mario) #Arthur - Yoshi (Mario) #Lady - Princess Peach (Mario) #Diesel 10 - Bowser (Mario) #Splatter and Dodge - Grem and Acer (Cars 2) #Sir Topham Hatt - Miles Axlerod (Cars 2) #Terence - Miguel Camino (Cars 2) #Trevor - Raoul Caroule (Cars 2) #Toad - Tim (Magic School Bus) #Derek - Spencer (Thomas the Train) #Bulgy - Shu Todoroki (Cars 2) #Elizabeth - Carla Veloso (Cars 2) #George - Bulgy (Thomas the Train) #Murdoch - Mario (Mario) #Spencer - Carlos Ramon (Magic School Bus) #Caroline - Wanda Li (Magic School Bus) #Cranky - Lorry 1 (Thomas the Train) #S. C. Ruffey - Duncan (Thomas the Train) #Mr. Percival - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas the Train) #Harold - Siddeley (Cars 2) #Rosie - Koki (Wild Kratts) #Troublesome Trucks - VeggieTales Characters (VeggieTales) #Smudger - Sir Handel (Thomas the Train) #Bulstrode - George (Thomas the Train) List of Episodes (Ringo Starr S1-2, George Carlin S3-4, Alec Baldwin S5-6, and Michael Brandon S7) * Season 1: #Candace and Ms. Frizzle/Candace Gets Tricked #Ralphie and Ms. Frizzle/Ralphie Helps Out #The Sad Story of Lightning/Come Out, Lightning! #Ralphie, Ms. Frizzle, and Lightning/Lightning to the Rescue #Candace's Buckets/A Big Day for Candace #Candace and the VeggieTales/Trouble for Candace #Candace and the Breakdown Crane/Candace Saves the Day #Skarloey and the Buckets/Skarloey Learns a Lesson #VeggieTales/Foolish VeggieTales #Skarloey and the Express Buckets/A Proud Day for Skarloey #Candace and the Guard/Candace and Jeremy Johnson #Candace Goes Fishing #Candace, Miguel, and the Snow/Miguel Camino #Candace and the Bus/Candace and Magic School Bus's Great Race #Vehicles and Turntables #Trouble in the Shed #Isabella Runs Away #Allinol/Lightning's Special Allinol #The Flying Kipper #Whistles and Sneezes #Arnold and the Scout Car/Arnold Perlstein #Candace in Trouble/Candace Breaks the Rules #Dirty Objects/Skarloey in a Mess #Off the Road/Ms. Frizzle Takes a Dip #Down the Mine #Candace's Christmas Party *Season 2 #Candace, Isabella, and the Medicine/Double Trouble #Cows/A Cow on the Line #Magic School Bus's Chase #Saved from Scrap #Old Iron #Candace and Raoul/A New Friend for Candace #Isabella and the Stoplight #Stepney Takes Charge #Isabella and Siddeley/Isabella Proves a Point #The Runaway #Isabella Takes the Plunge #Pop Goes the Professor #Dirty Work/Professor Z's Devious Deed #A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Stepney #Better Late Than Never #Caboose/Oliver and Toad #The Deputation #Candace Comes to Breakfast #Holley #Isabella's Predicament #The Superherosel #Wrong Road #Ralphie's Exploit #Ghost Human/Isabella's Ghostly Trick #Woolly Bear #Candace and the Missing Christmas Tree *Season 3 #A Scarf for Isabella #Isabella's Promise #Time for Trouble #Ms. Frizzle and the Famous Visitor #Oliver's Duck #Candace Gets Bumped #Candace, Isabella, and the Dragon #Professor Z Does It Again #Lightning's Forest #The Trouble with Mud #No Joke for Skarloey #Candace, Isabella, and the Post/Candace, Isabella, and the Mail #Trust Candace #Kessha #Arnold's Tightrope #Ralphie, Raoul, and the Really Useful Party #Buzz, Buzz/Skarloey Goes Buzz, Buzz #All at Sea #One Good Turn #Vehicles #Escape #Jimmy Z Owns Up #Shu Todoroki #Heroes #Isabella, Skarloey, and the Fruitful Day #Candace and Isabella's Christmas Adventure/Candace and Isabella's Mountain Adventure *Season 4 #Granpuff #Sleeping Beauty #Bulldog #You Can't Win #Four Big Trains #A Bad Day for Gordon #Henry and the Refreshment Lady #Trucks/Toby Helps Henry #Home at Last #Rock and Roll #Special Funnel #Decker Bus #Passengers and Polish #Gallant Old Engine #Toby to the Rescue #Candace and Ferb #Human Stops Play #Bowled Out #Lightning and the Elephant #Tim Stands By #Bulls Eye #Candace and the Special Letter #Paint Pots and Queens #Fish #Special Attraction #Mind That Bike *Season 5 #Lorry 1 Bugs #Horrid Z-Stack #A Better View for Ms. Frizzle #Mel Dorado's Birthday Party #Skarloey and the Trouble With Trees #Ms. Frizzle and the Gremlin #Bye Bulgy! #Baa! #Put Upon Isabella #Arnold and the Flood #Haunted Lightning #Double Teething Troubles #Ferb Gets Lost #Arnold's Discovery #Something in the Air #Candace, Isabella, and Charlie #Candace and the Rumours #Jimmy Z's Find #Happy Ever After #Miles Axlerod's Hoilday #A Surprise for Isabella/A Big Surprise for Isabella #Make Someone Happy #Busy Going Backwards #James Gets Spooked #Snow #Toby and the Boulder *Season 6 #Perry's Secret #Mater to the Rescue #No Sleep for Lorry 1 #A Bad Day for Siddeley/A Bad Day for Siddeley the Jet Plane #Carla the Vintage Car/Carla the Vintage Quarry Car #The Fogman #S. C. Ruffey Jumps In #A Friend In Need #It's Only Snow #Twin Trouble #The World's Strongest Car #Scaredy People #Isabella and the Haunted Mine #Middle Engine #Skarloey and the Red Balloon #Jack Frost #Ms. Frizzle Takes a Tumble #Isabella's Chocolate Crunch #Shoe Bother #Arnold Had a Little Lamb #Candace, Isabella, and the Squeak #Candace the Jet Teenager/Candace and the Jet Engine #Ralphie the Really Useful Boy #Dunkin James #Toby Saves the Day #Faulty Whistles *Season 7 #Phineas's New Buckets #Isabella Gets It Right #Chris, Martin and Nigel #The Old Bridge #Ralphie's Brass Band #What's the Matter with Lightning #Skarloey and the Queen of Town #The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop #The Spotless Record #Arnold's Windmill/Arnold and the Windmill #Bad Day at the Train Station #Percy and the Roller Coaster #Perry's Stormy Tale #Snow Boy/Jimmy Z the Snow Boy #Something Fishy #The Runaway Elephant #Peace and Quiet #Nigel Breaks the Rules/Candace and the Search for Nigel #Shu Rides Again #Siddeley and the Flying Horse #The Grand Opening #Best Dressed Person #Ms. Frizzle and Carlos #Not So Hasty Cakes #Trusty Toby #Three Cheers for Candace/Hooray for Candace Movies #Candace and the Magic Town #Candace and Friends: Calling All Cartoons #Candace and Friends: The Great Discovery #Candace and Friends: Hero of the Road #Candace and Friends: Misty Town Rescue #Candace and Friends: Day of the Characters #Candace and Friends: Blue Forest Mystery #Candace and Friends: King of the Cartoons #Candace and Friends: Tale of the Brave Songs #Candace, We Love You #Isabella's Fireside Trip #Let's Have a Race #Boo Boo Whoo Whoo #Perry the Platypus #Don't Judge A Book By the Cover #Candace, You're the Leader #Go, Go, Candace! #Misty Town Rescue (Song) #Day of the Characters (Song) #Blue Forset Mystery (Song) #Every Cloud Has a Sliver Lining #Skarloey the Really Splendid Train #Miles Axlerod (2010 song) #Miles Axlerod (1998 song) #The Snow Song #Oliver's Duck (Song) #Never, Never, Never, Give Up #Ode to Ms. Frizzle #The Little Kids (Song) #Accidents Will Happen